ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Cochrane (unit)
A cochrane (symbolic abbreviation C) is the unit for subspace distortion, named after Zefram Cochrane, the inventor of warp drive on Earth. The phase fluctuations in subspace fields are known as Cochrane distortions. ( ) Comparative list of subspace distortion Millicochrane = 1 one-thousandth of a cochrane *A sign in Doctor Paul Manheim's laboratory on Vandor IV stated that Federation Science Council Regulation 5244 had to be observed at all times when the facility was in use, further regulating that all operational equipment had to be rated for 24 millicochranes or greater. ( ) :Several signs with this warning were seen close to the antimatter storage in the lab. The text was not legible on screen though. *When the was hit by a quantum filament in early 2368, it experienced a "+39.1 millicochrane containment field transient event". ( ) * While conducting repairs, after the Klingons sabotaged the warp drive of the , locking the ship in at warp 5, the ship's field variance was at 87 millicochranes. ( ) * In a transwarp topologic analysis, the net external subspace transwarp distortion of a transwarp conduit aperture, used by the Borg, fluctuated between 30 and 288 millicochranes. ( , computer screen) * According to the Enterprise NX-01 database, when restarting the warp five engine reactor of the ship, the output had to be confined to within 300 and 312 millicochranes to prevent fusion of the dilithium matrix, unless the spatial compression index was greater than 5.62 percent, or the ship was within two parsecs of a class C gravimetric field distortion. ( ) * A geodesic fold created an output of verteron energy of 408 millicochranes. ( ) :The display graphic supporting this reference gives the abbreviation for millicochrane as being "mC". * Federation Type 15 shuttlepods were equipped with two long-range 750 millicochrane impulse driver engines. ( ) * Federation Type 6 shuttlecraft are powered with two 1,250 millicochrane warp engines. ( ) *A graphic of the warp bubble in which Beverly Crusher was caught in 2367, revealed that it had a scan enhancement of 2,058 millicochrane FFT. ( ) *Wesley Crusher's static warp bubble was roughly stable at 1,283 x 3,695 millicochranes. ( ) * Metaphasic shield program 1, created by Geordi La Forge, employed aboard the in early 2370, involved a steady increase of the subspace compression factor of the shields, which corresponded in the decrease of the field distortion from 4,562 to 4,513 millicochranes after which the metaphasic field was engaged. ( , display graphic) * The anti-time subspace distortion that appeared in the Devron system had a distortion in the range of 4,077,000 millicochranes. ( ) :4077 is apparently a reference to M*A*S*H. Cochrane * After B'Elanna Torres had removed nearly all Borg technology from the warp core of the in early 2374, the matter-antimatter reaction was measured at 22 cochranes and rising. ( ) * A Jem'Hadar attack ship created a 39 cochrane warp field. ( ) * A new plasma-dyne relay that Geordi La Forge created in late 2370 was able to withstand over 500 cochranes of warp field stress. ( ) * A technique tested by Dr. Lenara Kahn used for creating artificial wormholes in 2372, required the USS Defiant to generate a subspace tensor matrix in the 25,000 to 30,000 cochrane range, and then sending out a magneton pulse using a target drone. ( ) Teracochrane = 1 trillion cochranes * The opening of a Borg transwarp conduit produces subspace disruptions with a field magnitude above 2.9 teracochranes. ( ) * Tri-cobalt devices used by the to destroy the Caretaker's array in 2371 had a yield of 20,000 teracochranes. A cochrane distortion of this scale is large enough to create a subspace tear. ( ) See also * Cochrane Equation Background information Non-canon comparative list of subspace distortion Nanocochrane = 1 one-billionth of a cochrane * 5.26 nanocochranes per meter is the field differential within the inertial damping force field of a starship. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 24) Millicochrane * 0.02 millicochranes was the goal maximum amount of subspace flux differential to be allowed to occur within the habitable volume of a Galaxy-class starship, when the development of the class began. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 3) * 75 millicochranes is the average force field strength of the inertial dampening field of a Galaxy-class starship inside the habitable volume of the ship. (Star Trek:The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 24) * 150 millicochranes was the output of the amplifiers used in the inertial damping system of a Galaxy-class starship. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 24) * 180 millicochranes was the minimum output goal for an impulse drive driver coil, when operating in the temperature of 10,2 million Kelvins, for the Galaxy-class starships, when the development of the class began. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 2) * 250 millicochranes was the output of the amplifiers used in the structural integrity system of a Galaxy-class starship. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 23) * 450 millicochranes was the output of the amplifiers used in the main tractor beam emitters of a Galaxy-class starship. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 89) * 500 millicochrane impulse driver engine was the classification of a nacelle of the type-15 and type-15A shuttlepod. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 160) :This would contradict the energy signature screen from "Descent" * 550 millicochranes was the output of the amplifiers used in the navigational deflector of a Galaxy-class starship. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 87) * 625 millicochranes was the output of the amplifiers used in the deflector shield system of a Galaxy-class starship. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 138) * 750 millicochrane impulse driver engine was the classification of the nacelle of a type-16 shuttlepod. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 160) * 1,250 millicochrane warp engine was the classification of a nacelle of the type 7 shuttlecrafts. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 161) * 2,100 millicochrane warp engine was the classification of a nacelle of the uprated type 6 and type 7 shuttlecrafts. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 161) * 2,150 millicochrane warp engine was the classification of a nacelle of the type 9A cargo shuttle. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 162) * 2,175 millicochrane warp engine was the classification of a nacelle of the uprated type 9A cargo shuttle. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 162) * 3,350 millicochranes was the field generated to some computer core elements of a Galaxy-class starship to allow FTL data processing. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 49) * 3,594 millicochranes was the field generated to the Starfleet computer core elements of Deep Space 9 to allow FTL data processing. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, page 49) * 4,325 millicochranes was the intended minimum level in the upgrade to the field generated to the Starfleet computer core elements of Deep Space 9. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, page 38) * 9,583 millicochranes was the level of subspace distortion around the mouth of the Bajoran wormhole. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, page 6 okudagram) Cochrane * 1 cochrane. Under the conditions it achieves warp factor 1, approximately 20 gigajoules are required to create the field, and only 200 megajoules to maintain it.According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual (pages 54, 55) in the context of warp drive, the total amount of distortion in all the energy layers put together that form a warp field is the distortion of the warp field. Depending on a multitude of spatial conditions the cochranes required for a given warp factor varies. Megajoules required per cochrane decrease after an integer factor (1, 2, 3, etc.) is established by a ship. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 55) * 10 cochranes. Under the conditions it achieves warp factor 2, approximately 3 terajoules are required to create the field, and only 20 gigajoules to maintain it. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 55) * 39 cochranes. Under the conditions it achieves warp factor 3, approximately 59 terajoules are required to create the field, and only 590 gigajoules to maintain it. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 55) * 102 cochranes. Under the conditions it achieves warp factor 4, approximately 610 terajoules are required to create the field, and only 15 terajoules to maintain it. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 55) * 214 cochranes. Under the conditions it achieves warp factor 5, approximately 4.3 petajoules are required to create the field, and only 150 terajoules to maintain it. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 55) * 392 cochranes. Under the conditions it achieves warp factor 6, approximately 24 petajoules are required to create the field, and only 1.2 petajoules to maintain it. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 55) * 656 cochranes. Under the conditions it achieves warp factor 7, approximately 130 petajoules are required to create the field, and 13 petajoules to maintain it. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 55) * 1,024 cochranes. Under the conditions it achieves warp factor 8, approximately 610 petajoules are required to create the field, and only 100 petajoules to maintain it. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 55) * 1,500+ cochrane warp core is the generic classification of many Federation starship warp drives capable of maintaining speeds of warp factor 9.2 to 9.982 for 12 hours. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, pages 151-158) * 1,516 cochranes. Under the conditions it achieves warp factor 9, approximately 3 exajoules are required to create the field, and only 1.2 exajoules to maintain it. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 55) * 1,650 cochranes was a sustainable field output level to be exceeded by the warp core of the Galaxy-class starship, when the development of the class began. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 1) * 1,200,000 cochrane-hours was the goal life cycle of the primary warp coils of a Galaxy-class starship between refurbishments, when the development of the class began. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 1) * 2,000,000 cochrane-hours was the goal life cycle of the secondary warp coils of a Galaxy-class starship between refurbishments, when the development of the class began. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, page 2) Notes Category:Measurements de:Cochrane (Maßeinheit) ja:コクレーン（単位） pt:Escala Cochrane